


Cruel Summer

by TheJadeGrenade



Series: In Winters, There Are Two [1]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Accidental Confession, Accidental Relationship, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: "At first, Tony jumped to the worst conclusion possible. Jeff was dead. No calls ever since that day. The day where all he could do was hope that Jeff was alive. It was a couple of weeks since that day, when summer beginning, and he would normally stay with Jeff, since he didn't have anywhere to be.He worried until that day, when he got a call."Earthbound/Mother 2 spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that informed about boarding schools, but maybe Tony's at home and it's just the beginning of summer? I'm bad at figuring stuff like that out, so if you have any corrections, please correct me!

At first, Tony jumped to the worst conclusion possible; Jeff was dead. No calls ever since that day. The day where all he could do was hope that Jeff was alive. It was a couple of weeks since that day, when summer beginning, and he would normally stay with Jeff, since he didn't have anywhere to be. 

He worried until that day, when he got a call. 

"Hello, this is Tony. If this is about the chiropractor, that's a different number. It's-"

"I don't need the chiropractor's number, I need to talk to you." 

Jeff. Finally, after all this time, Jeff had finally called. 

"Jeff! I- I can't believe it! You're alive! Is everything fine? When are you coming back? You aren't pushing yourself too hard after doing all that battling and such, are you?" 

"Tony..." Jeff said, "I'm not coming back. I'm staying with my dad." 

"You are? Well..." Tony didn't know what to think of this. He didn't know how long it would be before he saw him again. "Are you at least coming back for the school year?"  
"I don't know yet."

Thoughts flew through Tony's head. What if he didn't come back? What if he just didn't want to be friends with him anymore? Why hadn't he called earlier? He wanted to cry by then. He never even got to confess to him, or figure out if confessing would ruin their friendship, or if Jeff even liked him back. 

He then took notice of the time. "I don't know what time it is there, but it's getting late here. Love you, bye." 

Tony hung up. Wait. Did he just say that? Oh well, now there friendship was doomed either way. His face was now red with realization. Why did he have to think about his feelings about Jeff and then say it?

Except he got another call. 

Only four words were said. "I love you too." Then, the phone was hung up again.


	2. Post Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Post-Script.

What had he just done?

He sat down, and wondered how this would even work out.

Did he just spark something with three accidental words? Did that just happen? DID HE JUST CONFESS TO JEFF AND HAVE IT WORK OUT?

It was a dream come true in one way and a nightmare in another. For one, they were so far apart, and it might stay that way, but people have done it, and they could do it, but still it wasn't completely official, maybe? Did this actually mean they were in a relationship now? They left it on a cliffhanger, in a way, so he'd have to call Jeff tommorow. Tony fell asleep, questions abound.

**Author's Note:**

> This was named for Bananarama's song of the same name.
> 
> I hope this was good, but for whatever reason I have the feeling it wasn't, lol.


End file.
